Epic 11: Spark, Landick Power
is the eleventh episode of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. It features the introduction of Datas' combat form, Datas Hyper. Synopsis Moune's desire to support a girl undergoing surgery is threatened when a Warstar Insect steals the electricity from the hospital, forcing her and Datas to use a unique method to overcome this. Plot Annoyed with the Goseigers' interference, Mons Drake sends Yōkubabangā of Electric Shock to deal with them. With the others curious about where Moune's been going for days, they find her at a General Hospital in a cheerleader outfit as she and other girls are cheering up a hospitalized girl named Miku who is about to be operated on. After Moune reveals that she secretly used her Sparkquake Gosei Card to make an encouraging message for Miku, the Gosei Angels then respond to Yōkubabangā's attack as he absorbs electric energy and uses it to blow things up. Though Goseigers get the upper hand while he was low on energy, Yōkubabangā wounds are healed as he starts absorbing all electric energy in the city district to easily defeat the Goseigers. After learning of the more harmful indirect damage caused by the Universal Insect Monster, finding the emergency power in Miku's operating room out, Gosei Yellow leads the second attack. By then, Mons Drake reveals himself as he heals Yōkubabangā again to defeat the Goseigers. Unable to stand by anymore, Datas runs towards the hospital with a plan to save Miku while telling Gosei Yellow to use the Sparkquake and dance up enough electricity for Datas to amplify. Gosei Yellow manages to overload Yōkubabangā while Datas restores the operating room's power. Enlarged after taking the Landick Bullet, Gosei Great is formed to fight Yōkubabangā. However, Yōkubabangā drains the giant robot of its power to get the upper hand as Datas feels powerless to do anything about it until he conjured the Hyper Change Headder Card. Giving it to Gosei Yellow as he enlarges, Datas becomes Datas Hyper and destroys Yōkubabangā. As Mons Drake is angered from the outcome and vows to put the Goseigers in their place, Moune thanks Datas for his help before she checks on Miku as she just came out from her operation. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Miku: *Miku's mother: *Doctor: *Nurse: *Cheer Leader: , , , , Gosei Cards *Gosei Red - Dragon Headder, Gosei Dragon, Gosei Great *Gosei Pink - Phoenix Headder, Gosei Phoenix, Gosei Great *Gosei Black - Snake Headder, Landick Brothers, Gosei Snake, Gosei Great *Gosei Yellow - Sparquake, Tiger Headder, Landick Brothers, Gosei Tiger, Gosei Great, Hyper Change Headder *Gosei Blue - Shark Headder, Gosei Shark, Gosei Great Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 32, . *Eyecatch **Featured Goseiger (pre-break): Gosei Yellow **Featured Goseiger (post-break): Gosei Yellow DVD releases Tensou Sentai Goseiger Volume 3 features episodes 9-12: Epic 9: Gotcha☆Gosei Girls, Epic 10: Hyde's Partner, Epic 11: Spark, Landick Power, and Epic 12: The Miraculous Gosei Headder Great Assembly. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/gosei.html References Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa